Kiss and Tell
by Sephielya J. Maxwell
Summary: Dist and Jade, set after the game. Dist is staying home sick, but he wants something from Jade before he leaves for the day...


Author's Note: Made of IRL conversations, and one too many hypothetical questions. Set after the game.

Title: Kiss and Tell

Jade finished the last of his turquoise uniform's buttons, grabbing his belt and slipping it on just as Dist re-entered the room. The white-haired man slid back into bed and underneath the covers to his waist, knees drawn up and arms over them. His salmon-colored eyes followed the Necromancer as the other man lifted his glasses from the nightstand, setting them atop his nose and adjusting them before his crimson eyes returned the gaze, a slight twinge of his right eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Dist said, looking annoyed right back; defensive.

"Well, what are you staring at me for? Wait... You're staying home sick today, right?" Jade asked, setting his hands on his hips as he took up his typical stance for lecturing. The Fon-geek nodded,

"Yes, I couldn't possibly go in today..." He complained, hugging his knees tighter. Jade lifted his chin slightly,

"Is that why you decided to scuttle off and fix your hair and make-up before I leave?" He asked, incredulously. Dist merely gave the older man a look that said, 'Well, of _course_!'

"Well, I couldn't have the doctor coming and seeing me all bed-ragged and nasty, now could I?" He asked, as if Jade was rather foolish for asking. He even rose an eyebrow, as if to say 'Psh, _honestly_!' Jade gave up on patronizing his lover, shaking his head a little.

"Alright, alright, fine. Well, I'm leaving. I won't be going to the labs today, as I told you yesterday. Peony has requested that I take care of some paperwork that hasn't been done over at the Malkuth's Military headquarters. I'll be back around eight. Call me if you need anyth—... On second thought, don't call me. Call Guy or something." He waved his hand. If he told Dist to call him, he would. Every half hour, on the dot, for any and every reason under the sun. He head for the door, but Dist whined.

"Jaaaadddeee...waiiiiitt..." He complained. Shockingly, Jade stopped, his hand on the door. Perhaps a year ago he would have ignored him. Glancing over his shoulder, the brunette frowned.

"What is it now?" He asked, his tone irritated. Chewing a nail, the white-haired one pouted.

"A kiss?"

"What are you, crazy? You're sick." Jade snapped, opening the door.

"Nooo, Jade! Waiiiit! Please! Jaaaade! Just one!" Shoving the blankets off of himself, the younger man sat on his knees on the bed, hands in front of him and robe slipping mostly open to bare his chest. Jade felt his eyebrow twitching again, and he clenched the brass handle.

"F...Fine. If you'll shut up and rest." He said at last, letting go and turning back around. Three strides carried him to the edge of the bed, where he leaned down to his lover's upturned face. Lips brushed barely, but Dist's arms were around his neck, and he grunted as the other kissed him hard. Pulling away as soon as he could, Jade growled, shoving on the smaller man's shoulder and forcing him back on the bed. "Enough. Now rest." He ordered. To his surprise, Dist merely nodded and smiled. Jade blinked, taking his hand off of the bony shoulder and standing, straightening his uniform. He left without another word, or complaint from the other.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Something was off, today...

First of all, the men at the entrance were grinning oddly at him when he first arrived. Usually, Jade's presence evicted only the most severe expressions, no nonsense and... well, no humor involved. Hell, in his earlier days in the military no one even dared to tell a joke when he was around—and of course, they never knew if they were supposed to laugh at any of his. After then, it was the small group of men that were supposed to give him their report on a small disruption at the port. None of them dared to smile, but their odd stares and pauses to cough were.. unnerving. When Jade asked if there was a problem, they merely shook their heads quickly and apologized. Then, there was his secretary...

She came in happily enough, but her smile absolutely _beamed _when she saw the Colonel. She cheerily handed him the stack of papers that the Emperor had spoken of, and asked him how his morning has gone.

"Pretty well, I suppose... though I must say, people have been acting oddly towards me today."

"Oh, is that so Colonel?" She frowned.

"Yes... Is it all that odd for me to be back here? I know it's been a while, and all..."

"Oh, no, I don't think that's it..." The girl shook her head, still smiling. Even blushing.

"Alright, enough of this. What is it? Did Peony say something? Has Dist been calling for me? Maybe I forgot something...?" Jade said, growing quite irate. The secretary covered her mouth, trying not to laugh, it seemed.

"No, it's not..." She started, but the door opened. A familiar blond head popped in, and the white and blue-clad man slipped in quickly, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, thank Lorelei! You actually came. Juli, be a doll and bring us some tea, would you?" Peony asked, winking at the woman. She blushed, nodding her head and slipping out the door past the Emperor. Peony smiled triumphantly at what he believed were his superior flirting skills, and turned his attention back to Jade. And stared. And then... he laughed.

It was loud, and hard, and to Jade, it was quite obnoxious. He crossed his arms as the blond bent over, holding his stomach. Finally he grew tired of this, and threw a book at his Emperor and childhood friend's head. The other caught it, wiping tears from his eyes.

"J...Jade..haha...!" He gasped for air, his cheeks red from laughing. "V...violet... is a g—a good... color on you!" He managed, finally. Jade's eyebrow rose up high, thinking the Emperor had become quite color-blind. He wasn't wearing anything... vio..let...

Oh _hell._

He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, looking at the waxy _violet_ smear on the back of his turquoise glove.

"Damn it... Dist!"


End file.
